


The next step

by ShaZhin



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaZhin/pseuds/ShaZhin
Summary: Sha lin and Zhin have been dating in secret for a while. Both think that it's time to take the next step in the relationship, but Zhin is too anxious to make the first move.
Relationships: Sha Lin/Zhin (Paladins)
Kudos: 4





	The next step

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me, this is my first time writing a fic to present.

Sha lin and Zhin have been secretly dating for a few months now. Neither the thousand hand guild, nor the resistance know of their secret affairs. The archer and tyrant have been meeting whenever both of them had no other tasks to attend to, which was rare. 

And even if they got to meet, they couldn't spend much time together, but they made sure to spend it wisely. They got to know eachother much better and rekindled the spark from when they first started their relationship. 

The furthest they have gone with intimacy are heated make out sessions. Both found it very awkward and embarrassing to even bring up the subject of intercourse, even though the sexual tension between them has been getting quite intense. 

Sha doesn't feel as uncomfortable about the subject much as Zhin. Zhin is somewhat embarrassed by the fact that he has absolutely no experience or idea of how to go about pleasing his partner. Even the idea of actually doing the deed makes him anxious. 

Sha and Zhin mostly meet up in a town formerly conquered by the thousand hands. Sha lin convinced the tyrant to remove the thousand hands faction from the town, after the people ran out of money to give to him. This was all before Zhin started using blood shed as a method of striking fear into anyone who stood in his path. 

The town was secluded, the people barely paid attention to what was happening outside of their own little world. Although it wasn't that big, it had many things to entertain yourself with. Zhin has never visited this place when he had it under his control, therefore he can walk around in common clothes without a single worry of being recognized. 

The two frequent "travellers" mostly go to bars, walk around the park, (one that has an amazing variation of flowers and plants) and then book a room in an inn and stay for the night, if possible. That was the usual routine of their dates. 

Sha feels like it has been long enough and it's time to take the next step in their relationship. He plans to seduce Zhin by giving him subtle hints that he's ready. But Sha doesn't want to make him uncomfortable, this makes his task a lot harder. The desert prince gets a letter from his partner, confirming that he has no business at hand currently and that he is free to go on their date tomorrow. 

The two always meet at the entrance of the town, after making sure that neither have been followed to their destination. Sha lin greets Zhin in a happy tone, as always. The archer treasures their time together and he tries his hardest to make the best of it. 

"Zhin! How's everything at the guild? Did you get the merchandise transportation issue settled?" Sha embraces Zhin as he asks. 

"Yes, I have found a much safer route to take. The outer tribunal will no longer be an interference. And what about you, princess? How is the resistance holding up against the magistrate?" 

"There's still no news about the rumor of the biggest threat that appeared in the realm."

"An even bigger threat than the rampaging demon?"

"The magistrate seem to believe so."

After the exchange of information, Sha and Zhin went on enjoying themselves. The archer tried his hardest to make some moves on the tyrant. He is known for his silver tongue, but his wittiness always seems to falter around his partner. Their day went on to be a pleasant one, even though Sha lin was acting unusually strange, in Zhin's opinion. 

They took a walk in the park. The pair doesn't often indulge in pda. Zhin doesn't want to be seen intimate with Sha around people he knows or doesn't trust, to keep his partner safe. Sha understands this and doesn't initiate it in places where his face can be recognised. But no one knows who they are here, so they get to be as close and as affectionate as they want. 

Sha lin intertwines his fingers with Zhin. Zhin's hand is always warm, a bit rough, but it fits and embraces Sha's perfectly. Holding hands is one of their purest form of affection, they both perceive it as a symbol of never leaving eachother.

They have had terrible moments in the past, that made them doubt eachother. Moments where they felt like everything they went through was all for nothing. Their trust was shattered, after Sha escaped with Ying. Sha was the person Zhin put all of his faith into and he lost all of it in one decision. They both met in this town again, after a long time apart. They hated eachother, their hearts ached whenever their eyes met, it brought back all of the memories of their happiest moments and how it all got destroyed. 

But the crave for eachothers attention was too much, they started rekindling their old relationship by becoming friends again and then went on to forming a romantic relationship. They both acknowledge that everything will not be the same.

Sha smiles, as he remembers how awkward it was the first time they held hands, Zhin was unbelievably flustered, which was very out of character. The tyrant notices his partner grinning to himself and asks him, while smiling as well:

"Is something on your mind?"

Sha lin hums as a response.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?"

This catches Zhin off guard.

"Indeed, we have." 

Zhin replies as he tightens the grip on Sha lin's hand and pulls him closer as they walk. 

They walk around town, either chatting about silly topics or enjoying eachother company in silence. Sha feels most calm around Zhin, because he has seen his highs and lows. Their trust in eachother is undoubtedly strong. There is a sense of tranquility when they are in eachothers presence.

As the sun sets, the pair head to the nearest inn to get a room. Even though they are in a relationship, they get a room with two beds, so they don't get bothered by others. They always share a bed. They have had times where they ran their hands all over eachothers bodies, in the heat of the moment, but they never tried going further than that. And when the other didn't mention anything about wanting to go further, they just assumed that they weren't ready.

As they both get ready for bed. Sha lin stares at Zhin's back, admiring all of his muscles and the scars from all of his battles. He remembers patching a few of those and how Zhin would always hiss from the sensation of the medicine. His mind wanders and he start imagining, how he would leave traces of his nails on his back, from their future sessions. Sha lin realizes that the day had gone by like every other date they have had. He still doesn't know if Zhin has caught on to what Sha was seeking. As Zhin slips into the bed, waiting for Sha lin to join him for slumber, it's apparent that he hasn't. 

Sha lin joins zhin in bed, the tyrant embraces him and hugs him close. The archer seems nervous, he tries to sublty get his partner in the mood. He puts his hand on Zhin's face and caresses his skin. Moving lower down Zhin's body, he admires all of his scars. Sha stops at his abdomen, hesitating to go further. 

Sha lin's attempts do not go unnoticed by Zhin. He takes Sha's hand, brings it up to his lips and kisses his palm.

"Does you ego always falter around me, princess?"

Sha lin becomes flustered, unsure of what to say, he blurts out a response to Zhin's witty remark. 

"N...No... It's just that this is a very important moment."

Zhin sighs before kissing Sha lin's forehead. 

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I am. What about you?" 

"..." 

Zhin stays quiet and Sha gets anxious.

"Are you uncomfortable with doing it with me?"

"That's not it. You and I both know that I am inexperienced. I do not wish to cause you any discomfort, because of my incompetence. I want to make you overflow with pleasure, but I'm afraid that I'm incapable of doing that."

Zhin and Sha are mostly open about their emotions with eachother. They feel comfortable with sharing such deep information about themselves. Zhin's anxiousness sparks a mischievous nature in Sha lin. Unlike how many percieve Sha, Zhin has seen how naughty Sha's personality can get. Sha lin is a free spirit, he's goofy, competitive and cunning. People don't think that Sha is capable of being a scary person, but Zhin knows otherwise.

Sha lin grins.

"The feared tyrant claims he's incompetent?" 

Zhin laughs at the archers attempt to lighten the mood. 

"If you feel like you need a guide, you shouldn't hesitate to ask, Zhin."

"But it does make me feel like a weakling."

"I am here for you, no matter what. And i don't think of you as a weakling. You are a person I admire. Even though your morals are questionable..."

They both share a chuckle, before connecting their lips in a kiss. It feels different from their other kisses, pure passion is felt in this one. Sha lin licks Zhin's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Zhin obliges. Their tongues dance, both of them are yearning to taste one another. They pull eachothers bodies as close as possible, Sha lin runs his hand over Zhin's chest and Zhin holds on tight on sha's waist. 

The tyrants lips leave a trail of kisses from Sha's mouth to his neck, where he stops to suck on the sensitive skin. The kisses make Sha moan, as he gets his hands tangled in Zhin's long luscious hair. 

Their lips reconnect, Zhin gets on top of Sha. Sha lin places Zhin's hand on his chest, encouraging him to play around with it. Zhin gropes Sha's chest and plays with his nips, which causes Sha to whimper into the kiss. Zhin then breaks the kiss and moves on to pleasuring the nips with his tongue, while the archer is left gasping. 

After working on Sha lin's chest, Zhin trails kisses and nips down Sha's abs. He stops at Sha's underwear. 

"Will you take them off me or am i supposed to do most of the work?" 

Sha says as he grins at the nervous tyrant. 

"Ha. Do not mock me, princess."

Zhin pulls Sha's underwear down his legs and throws them somewhere. He stares at sha lin's completely bare body for the first time as he admires every single detail about it. Zhin still can't believe that he has found someone, who he can call special. 

Sha takes Zhin face in his hands and pecks his cheek, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm gonna need some preparation. Will you help me out?"

Zhin nods. Sha lin takes Zhin's hand, puts his middle and fourth finger to his mouth and proceeds to suck on them, giving the fingers some lubricant. This leaves Zhin speechless. He does admit to himself, that the feeling of Sha's mouth around his fingers is pleasant. 

After Sha lin takes the fingers out of his mouth, he notices Zhin staring at him. 

"What? We need some form of lubricant." 

Sha guides Zhin's fingers between his legs and pokes them at his entrance. Zhin then pushes a finger into him and continues thrusting and curling it. Sha lin's soft gasps encourage Zhin, he adds another finger and Sha begins moaning as Zhin touches all of the right spots. All of Sha lin's sounds are pleasure to Zhin's ears. He can't help, but get hard from the archer's reactions.

After a good amount of preparation, Zhin takes his fingers out and discards his underwear. Sha lin gets on his knees in front of Zhin.

"I wanna do more for you."

Sha lick the tip of Zhin's shaft and then sucks on it, causing Zhin to let out a groan. The archer slowly sheathes the shaft completely into his mouth. Zhin shudders at both the feeling and the sight of his partners lips around him. Sha lin moves his lips up and down Zhin's member, he slowly picks up the pace and the tyrant can't help but let out sounds of pleasure. He tangled his fingers in Sha's hair, holding onto him. Zhin never knew that the desert prince could be so lewd, but he isn't complaining either. 

"Sha lin, I'm close."

Sha lin pulls off of his shaft and lays back down on his back. He spread his legs to give Zhin some room. Sha says, with lustful eyes:

"I'm ready."

Zhin got closer and positioned himself at Sha's entrance. He inserted the head first, so that Sha lin could get used to the stretch. Then he slowly sheethed himself inside. Sha lin hissed as Zhin's member penetrated him. He felt some pain, but after Zhin started rocking his hips a bit, Sha's pain converted to pleasure. 

Zhin was very careful with his thrust, they were very slow, as to not cause Sha lin any harm. 

"Y-you can go faster."

Sha lin moans out. Zhin picks up his pace.

"Oh... That's it. Ahh...You're doing good."

Sha lin's words of encouragement and moans egg Zhin to thrust harder and faster. He was hitting the sweet spots, leaving Sha a moaning mess. Sha embraced Zhin, digging his nails into his bare back, which made Zhin hiss from the senstation. Sha lin kept saying words of praise, along with his moans and i love you's. His moans were getting loud, so Zhin silences him with a kiss, swallowing all of his delicious sounds. 

Sha felt immense pleasure. In between kisses he tries to talk to Zhin.

"I-...I'mmmMM...Ah! Close...Mmmm..."

Zhin's last thrusts are strong as he burries himself to the hilt inside of Sha and they both come in a cry. They stay in that position for a bit, they still haven't come down from their high. Zhin places his forehead to Sha lin's and stares into his eyes, both of their eyes give off a sense of strong adoration.

"I love you, Sha lin."

"I love you too, Zhin."

They share a passionate kiss, as Zhin pulls out of Sha. The tyrant lays down on the bed and pulls his partner closer to himself. Both of them were tired, but that didn't stop Sha lin from speaking.

"That felt really good."

"It did."

"Zhin. I'm always here for you. If you ever need help with something, just ask."

"I will, princess. I will."

Zhin kisses Sha lin's temple and they fall asleep embracing eachother. Sha lin's and Zhin's relationship is imperishable. Sure, it has it's ups and downs, but nothing will ever get in their way.


End file.
